


[Podfic of] Green Magic

by Metaderivative



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: [Podfic of "Green Magic," including Tom Bombadil's song]If you know where to look, Middle-earth is still with us. A mother has a strange experience in the California woods.MEFA 2007: First Place, Best CrossoverWinner, 2007 My Precious Awards Third Place Best Nature StoryAU, in honor of Halloween; a birthday gift for JunoMagic and IgnobleBard. Thanks to Lady A., Sulriel, and oshun for their beta work, and to IgnobleBard for the end.
Collections: Henneth Annûn Story Archive, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic of] Green Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743768) by [gandalfsapprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfsapprentice/pseuds/gandalfsapprentice). 



> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at HASA (<http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive>), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the HASA collection profile:[ http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Green Magic

Created for the Tom Bombadill anthology for VoiceTeam2020 

Narrated by metaderivative  
Tom Bombadill's song performed by [elle-ja-bell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell).  
Old Mother's lullaby performed by [ipreferaviators](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators)

Length: 15 minutes  
Filetype: .mp3  
File size: 14 mb  
Downloadable from SoundCloud using the arrow icon in the upper right of the player below.


End file.
